zhuzhupetsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sboy13
Welcome to Sboy13's talk page! How can I help you today? I'm an administrator, so feel free to leave me a message if you need help with something on this wiki. Here's a couple of rules to follow: When you leave a message, make sure to sign your name with four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button so I know who you are. Also, please be nice, and use appropriate language. Do not use any bad swear words or yelling, or I'm not going to give you a nice reply back. That's it for now. Leave me a message if you want, and have a great day! Welcome Hi, welcome to Zhu/Zhu/Pets Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Salon.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. It looks like you are doing a nice job here. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! also... if you want to change the wiki name so it doesn't have the "/"s in it, just send a request to :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Oy Need any help? I'll probably be around if school doesn't overtake, so if you need something done with relatively quick speed, I'm here. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :I've got some ideas, if you want to hear them. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 00:09, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I could get a logo, skin, and favicon if you want it. Also, we need a definite category structure, and possibly working on a Spotlight? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:36, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, and would you mind if I worked on the Main Page? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Have an idea for what image you want as a favicon? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you can get me one/there's already one, I'll make it. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah. Sorry about the delay, I just got off of school, and was using the break as a relaxation period for a bit. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:43, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think we should get all the articles at least created. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Hey, have you ever heard of the NIWA? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Good news Hey!v Check out my newest blog! I have great news! -Trixie Reply Heck yeah I'm active. Shall we begin? Though I must depart for the rest of the night in about thirty minutes. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'll try. I've been really busy lately, having to manage two Wikias. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 21:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oy Sorry for the lack of reply. I got caught up in stuff, had to take a week away from the computer, and here I am. So, in order to create the templates, I need to know what you want on them. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 21:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, admin rights may be needed to install some MediaWiki JS, so just a heads up if you want to do it or something similar. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 10:58, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I can give you the stuff... Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 03:34, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm going to make a page with it, and you can fill the page I tell you with it. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 15:37, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think we just need to give it a sec, for the database to catch up. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:28, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I don't mean to sound intrusive or anything, but is it possible you could promote me to a temporary admin so I can find a deal with the problem? It should've adjusted by now.Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Things should be set up, I may have to do some errands later, but I'll begin work now. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 19:09, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::That old thing? I'm working on something much better, as soon as I figure how to alter the parameters. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Question I was wondering, would you like for your Wikia to join TaG? It's an "unofficial" sort of alliance by toy and game Wikias, since they are so rifted. Any questions about it? http://officialtag.wikia.com/wiki/TaG_Wiki Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:30, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well, since I asked you, just say yes. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:51, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, there is one thing. We need to get a logo for this Wikia. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 00:15, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark It needs to be sort of long and thin, like the logo/wordmark you see as default. The "Zhu Zhu Pets Wiki" one. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 16:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Well, try it and see how it fits. Also, if you give me the sets and series in those sets, I can begin to make Navboxes for them. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::It's a tad small...I'm looking for some materials to help you with it. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 19:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I uploaded some stuff that can help you, but if you really want a good one, I'd suggest going to the Content Team for it. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 01:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi Sbboy. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up. You didn't mention anything specific in your request, so let me know what you would like me to help with, and I'll get started. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :I believe they can also do a really good skin and Main Page if you want them to. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 00:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Sbboy: normally I would find a transparent version of the official logo, such as this one, and add "Wiki" to it using a similar appearance. If you have something specific in mind, please let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:31, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Take a look at these two possible logos and tell me if you want to use either of them. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:12, March 28, 2012 (UTC) {C} ::::I'm glad you like it. :) Message me if there's anything else you'd like me to help with. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sure, but you'd have to go through Staff. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::With crat rights, yes. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Hey, I finished my old template. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, and once we get the existing articles done, I'll begin adding the other things. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:01, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, as do I. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 22:55, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Copying Yep, that is pretty cool, yourself! - Trixie Adopting Wiki Hi. I've given you the rights -- have fun with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply I don't use the RTE, could you take a picture of it for me? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:46, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'll look into it, but it may come to you either going to Central or memorizing the templates. I always make template names short and/or easy to remember for that purpose. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:01, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, but you may want to look into contacting Central. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:42, September 12, 2012 (UTC) My two weeks, I guess Hey Sboy, first off I'd like to apologize for never really coming back to edit much on the Wiki. Zhu Zhu Pets kind of fell out of my interests, and I became entrenched in other Wikis, along with school, it was hard to find time to come back and edit here. Also, I'd like to announce my resignation of my adminship. If I'm not doing anything here, there's not a need for me to have it, and if I ever do come back to editing here, I probably won't need it, seeing as how all the templates are already set up. But if you ever do need technical help or anything, just leave a message on my talk page. Just keep in mind this is the season for exams and family visits, so my time will be even more strained than usual. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:56, December 16, 2012 (UTC) admin i put admin plis p,is plis Margarita123 (talk) 20:37, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I lied being 10 and/or 17! I lied being 10 on the RS Wiki chat, 17 and my birthday being 1/27/1995 on the Robot and Monster Wiki and I am 13 and born on 1/27/1999! D: Hello? Hello, it's me, Trixie! I made a new account because I forgot the password to my other account. I have some VERY exciting news to tell, sorry if you already know. Do you still like Zhus? Because I think that you'll like this news very much! :) TiffAndMinka (talk) 14:56, May 8, 2014 (UTC)Tiffinka! Get HAPPY! Re: Hey! I missed you too! I'm 15 now, and yes, the news are about the "Happy's". according to this article, near the end of it, Cepia does have plans to revive the Zhuniverse brand. How cool is that?! The Happy's page or.... Hey, is it okay if I make a Happy's page on this wiki or make my own wiki for them? Thanks! TiffAndMinka (talk) 19:34, May 14, 2014 (UTC)